


Desperation of Divine Young Passion!

by Curry_Smogs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Romance, Sojiro is also kinda there, Tricksters, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curry_Smogs/pseuds/Curry_Smogs
Summary: Yusuke has remained in an art slump for a while and consults Ren about how he wishes to paint a new topic of the heart...love. He was respectfully declined when asking whether or not Makoto and Ren’s relationship could be the subject of his next piece. He then vowed that he would do whatever necessary to break his slump...safely, of course.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Desperation of Divine Young Passion!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I’m a new face on the platform here to make some heartwarming Persona fan fiction. I adored this ship from the moment I discovered it so I intend to do it justice by writing some good ol’ stories. This is my first one though but please, enjoy regardless fellow viewer!

“Please! You must adhere to my request! I simply beg of you to be the basis of my next piece. It would truly help me understand the nuances and pleasures of love. It can only be shown through the blossoming windows of your relationship.”

“How about you nag another couple about your project? As much as I’d like to help get you out of your slump, I can’t possibly fulfil such an odd request.” Ren shrugged as he told Yusuke off.

It was quite early in the morning during a free day off later in the year. Leblanc was quiet as usually with Ren running the shop as Sojiro had to do some errands. Yusuke was just there for some hot coffee and for his slump to be broken from.

Yusuke shook his head and pleaded, “But you must understand the imagery that revolves around your relation with Niijima-San. It is a symbol so magnificent it would shake the art world. With a piece such as this in my portfolio, the two of you will become subject to the greatest love story in Japan!” He proudly announced.

Ren blinked twice before having to come up with a response. He then scratched the back of his head. “Ummmm...I’m not even sure that powerful bond you speak of really rests within us. Sure I care about her...deeply...madly even.” His cheeks dusting a light rose colour as he trailed off. He poured more coffee into Yusuke’s cup. As he poured the coffee, his hand subtly shook. “But...we haven’t even exchanged the L word to each other. It’s a strong word that neither of us can completely comprehend. It’s a word that could change everything between us...our future.” Little did Ren notice how he had continued pouring coffee as he rambled on, the hot liquid displayed clearly over the counter-top. “Oh shoot! Sojiro’s gonna kick me out if he finds out about it!”

Yusuke had just noticed what had just transpired as well, his own thoughts obstructed from Ren’s perspectives. It was truly fascinating to listen to as it gave more depth into what this symbol could truly mean. He continued to ponder as Ren frantically cleaned up the mess while apologizing to Yusuke multiple times, even though he was too distracted to even spout forgiveness.

After that whole ordeal, Yusuke decided to take his leave after offering to pay for the delicious coffee. It was countered by Ren’s offer to pay for his bill instead, knowing that Yusuke is most likely running low on Yen. “You truly are a wondrous friend. But mark my words when I say that I will create the most passionate and love-driven piece known to man, with you as it’s center point!” He said in classic dramatic fashion before leaving the store with only the sound of the bell remaining. Ren then placed his elbows on the table, his mind erupting with sudden thoughts. His face turned stern as his thoughts occupied his attention.

_ Those words shouldn’t be meant to be playful. They convey one of the most powerful emotions that could strike a person’s heart. Even so, it’s the only way I could describe my feelings for Makoto. There is no other explanation for what she means to me! _

A few days later, Yusuke had taken the expedition from Shibuya to Yongen-Jaya to confront Futaba about the state he is in and measures he is willing to take.

He had met up with Futaba at the Café while Ren was out ‘helping a run-down politician’ as Futaba had put it. She then quickly lectured Yusuke about a game she had just bought with the slickest artstyle in gaming history. Yusuke listened with intrigue.

“Alright kids, I’m gonna lock up shop for the day so nobody else could bother you about the strange conversations you always have. Be sure to leave when the other kid comes back though.” Sojiro chuckled to himself as he parted, flipping the sign to ‘closed’. The conversation carried on as normal before a new topic would be introduced, this was Yusuke’s opportunity. 

“Now, although I did enjoy the information about the amazing design put into AT-LAS games, I did initially come here on behalf of a request I have.”

“Oooooooo do you want a new manga series to get into?” Futaba practically jumped from her seat.

“Nothing of the sort at this moment.” Yusuke corrected.

“Although I must admit this request is quite brazen in perspective, I must not falter on my personal journey of becoming a respectful artist.”

Whatever this request was, it had surely piqued Futaba’s interest.

“Proceed.” She replied quickly.

“I have hit another roadblock in my art career and have become desperate to find the true symbolism behind love. Such an enigmatic term used to describe anything that a bearer perceives it as. I must know the meaning of it, so I tried prying into Ren’s relationship to Makoto in order to find subjects to properly understand this phenomenon.” Futaba snickered. “It was just within my grasp as well before Ren had shut me down. Oh what I would give.” Yusuke ranted.

Futaba struggled to contain her laughter before formulating what to say. “Oh Inari, you weirded him out, that’s why.” She stuck her tongue out in a mocking manner and a teasing tone.

“P-Preposterous?!” Yusuke said, a shocked expression replacing his normally calm visage.

“I’m only kidding, Yusuke! Geez, lighten up a bit, ya weirdo.” Yusuke simply pouted. “But I do see what you’re getting at. Do you want to set them up so they are forced to become your subjects?” She asked, to which Yusuke replied. “As long as it remains safe and non-disturbing…whatever is necessary.” Futaba gave an almost evil yet playful smirk before letting Yusuke know about her master plan.

  
  


Ren woke up on his mattress, yawning as he slipped away from his slumber. He had a wonderful dream about Makoto and himself in the future. It was beyond extraordinary. He craved breakfast, his stomach growling for attention. He had quickly gotten dressed into his regular school uniform before gently prodding Morgana as he splayed over his pillow in an almost-awake state. He patted his soft black fur and then stroked it in an attempt to wake him up for the day.

“Just a couple more minutes...sooooooo warm~” He purred. Ren smiled before leaving him to his vital rest. He greeted Sojiro downstairs before preparing some curry for breakfast. “Doing it yourself today, huh kid?” Sojiro said, grinning brightly. “You’re doing me proud everyday, Ren.” The compliment was much appreciated as Ren smiled in response. After finishing his heartwarming curry, he returned to see Morgana stretching on his bed. “Now that’s a catnap worthy of a Phantom Thief.” 

“We should start heading now.” Ren asserted.

Morgana received the message and quickly jumped into his bag as he began to start making his way to school before his phone started vibrating. Ren reaches for his phone as Morgana peered over his shoulder, his paws wrapping over them. “Looks like a message from Yusuke, you should check it out quickly.”

“Yes. Now let’s see…” Ren then began to recite the message that was sent.

“‘Greetings, hopefully it isn’t too early to ask you anything. I wish to meet you at our old meeting location in Shibuya, the walkway to speak with you about your relationship in order to further my understanding. Nothing more. If you wish to confront me about any issues you’ve been having either, I could lend you an ear as well.’” Ren quickly thought about his schedule before accepting his invitation. Yusuke texted back quickly. 

“‘Much thanks, Ren. I am looking forward to our meeting. Please show up at 5:00 PM precisely.’” Ren wondered about the end of that message. It wasn’t like Yusuke to set up precise meeting times. “Hurry up, Ren, you’re gonna be running late soon.” Morgana interrupted. Ren quickly left afterwards, forgetting his concern.

  
  


After school had finished for the day, Ren did some shopping in Shibuya before meeting up at the agreed location at the correct time. 

The problem however, was the lack of his presence. The walkway was quieter today than usual so he scanned the passing crowd in order to find him, to no avail. In reality though, Yusuke had disguised himself in different clothes replicating that of a passing office worker with his hair concealed by a hat in order to fool Ren as he sat directly across from the rail where Ren stood. He had taken a seat next to a disguised Futaba at a nearby food vendor to mimic a simple passerby. Futaba wore more casual and bland attire similar to that of a passing student to blend with the crowd, her hair tied neatly in a bun and hidden in a Black toque. She glanced over to Yusuke who had begun assembling his supplies yet suppressing the amount to make it seem more natural. He had his pencil at the ready and as if it was right on cue, Makoto started walking towards Ren. 

“Nice seeing you here, Makoto.”

“I could say the same.” Her lips curled into a soft smile. “However, I was invited here by Futaba yet I don’t seem to know where she could possibly be. You don’t think she got lost, do you?” Ren shaked his head. “I don’t think so, she’s smart enough about her surroundings to be our navigator.” There was truth to that. 

“I suppose I stand corrected.” Makoto replied.

“Anyways, I came here on behalf of a request by Futaba. She asked if she could talk to me about...something.” She said, as if withholding information. She already seemed embarrassed by what Futaba had asked, a light red gracing her face as she blushed. Ren caught on immediately.

“...Something?~” He smirked while teasing her.

“It was...about our relationship and...ummm...how it is. You know? Girl talk?” She awkwardly laughed to which Ren chuckled.

“I see.” He smiled innocently.

After regaining composure, Makoto continued to carry their conversation. “So how about you? You must have had a reason to come here too.” She inquired.

“Well, I was in the middle of trying to find Yusuke who asked for my assistance on a matter.”

“And what would that be?”

“It was if he could do an art piece about us.” Ren said

“An art piece on us? Wait...what kind of piece?” She poked further.

“I’m gonna go wander around while you two discuss this. I’ll leave you to your love life, Joker.” Morgana quietly pranced away. Ren stumbled and flinched after hearing that word again.

“It’s a regular portrait to sharpen his skills. Anyways, he also came to discuss any issues that were of concern to me. Especially after our talk a few days back.”

Makoto then looked at him in concern, her normally fierce crimson eyes glowing softly. A gaze that conveyed care.

“Anything you can say to him, you can say to me too. You are my boyfriend, after all.” She beamed bashfully. “We’ve been through so much together that it would be a shame if something bothered you without me knowing. Also, you would just do the same for me. I care about you so much so please, say it to me.” She then started holding her hand to her chest, almost as if she were clenching her heart.

Ren gripped his chest over the place where his heart was, creases forming tightly beneath his fingers. “Well, you see. It was a discussion about relationships and Yusuke wanted to paint the ‘passion of youth’ which seems very grandiose. He then went on about how we represented a strong symbol. I talked about how this symbol isn’t as easy to show as he would think and my mind just drew blanks.” Ren then stared at the floor.

“Well first of all, maybe Yusuke can wait a long time before we agree to be that public with each other.” She snickered. Ren was caught off guard in surprise that she wasn’t totally opposed to the idea. “Secondly, what is this symbol that you’re rambling about?”

“It’s something that I’ve been waiting to talk to you about for a while actually.” He still stared at the floor as Makoto listened attentively. “It’s about...how much care you have for others. A will to accept your significant other no matter what for who they are. It’s helping them solve their problems no matter how unsolvable yet it’s also the burning in your heart that brings you closer to each other than anyone else in your life. It’s a commitment that lasts a lifetime. I’m talking about love, Makoto. What Yusuke said woke me up to tell you how I truly feel and how it should be expressed. Makoto Niijima, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I plan to stay with you until the bitter end because that is what my heart wants most. I’m done beating around the bush with how I truly feel. This is no longer merely simple affection for how beautiful you are. This...is love!” 

After looking back up, he noticed how shocked Makoto looked. She had begun to tear up slowly before crying uncontrollably, tears streaming wildly down her face and falling down her to her chin. Her face turned completely red. Ren quickly went wide-eyed, contemplating about what he had just done.

“Makoto! I’m so...umm I’m so so sorry! Please excuse my brash statement. I. Ummmmm!” He frantically breathed in between words, hoping to somehow calm her down. His heart raced as fast as it could possibly bear in the meantime.

Across from them, Yusuke and Futaba were star-struck from the sudden occurrence. He had let go of his pencil as it dropped to his lap, in awe of the emotions that were just expressed.

“So this is it...I couldn’t have possibly imagined how wonderful this could be. It’s beyond beauty. So raw...so human. To love is a passion unlike any other. It MUST be my next piece. Not for my sake, but for humanity’s.” Yusuke Gained enormous determination and began plotting his design. Futaba on the other hand was sobbing as well. She was stunned from the overwhelming confession and expressed feelings similar to Yusuke. “It’s...so...beautiful!” She barely let the words out as she cried. Cliché was no longer a proper word to describe what Ren had just said. Only pure.

Makoto still couldn’t stop crying, it was clearly visible how much she choked up. She was breathing heavily in between sobs as she failed to try and rub her tears away. She then ran over to Ren, closing the distance, holding on to him as tightly as she could, her arms thrown around his neck. He quickly gave back the hug by holding her in, arms strongly fastened around her waist. She buried her face deep into his chest, her tears instantly soaking into his clothes. Ren started rubbing her back slowly, a simple movement that proved effective in calming her down. Her nerves and tears slowly eased as Ren started calming down himself. The crowd could feel their bond and were shook by it as well. She finally spoke out to him.

“You...love me?” She asked, almost as if she couldn’t believe it. 

“I do...with every fibre of my being. I love you, Makoto.” He replied, holding her in his arms tighter. He could feel his heart do loops as it fluttered around his chest.

“Nobody has ever said or done anything like that for me. I never felt cared about for so long until I met you. It makes my heart race to hear you say something like this. It felt so true, so pure. I can’t help but cry...” She looked back up at him, smiling so radiantly with tears still flowing down her face. She looked beautiful like this. “I’ve never felt so loved, it might be too much.” She chuckled to herself. She then willed herself.

“I love you too, Ren. You made me feel like I belonged with everyone, with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I am so glad I was able to do the same for you. I promise to never leave your side because...I will never stop loving you, Ren. Stay with me forever.” Ren began to break character too. Several tears rolled down his face as he smiled the largest most pure smile he could ever possibly do. He pulled her head in gently towards his chest with absolute care as he never let go of her. Makoto doing the same as she wrapped her arms around his back, clenching the fabric of his coat. 

Yusuke had finished his sketch, the drive he felt after experiencing love first hand had pushed him beyond normal capabilities, opening his mind to so much more. Futaba had glanced at his book and pushed back tears. She saw Makoto and Ren embracing each other in utmost care, their faces lined with tears but their mouths curling into large smiles. The sun shined down on them in spectacular and magical fashion as the crowd around them, although less detailed, were shaken in a way nothing else could shake them. “This looks amazing, Inari. You did a great job.” Futaba said as she wiped away her tears. “I am ever grateful, Futaba. Thank you for helping my endeavours. You truly do mean a lot to me.” She could feel herself beaming from eye to eye. It seems like Makoto and Ren’s love has affected everyone. However, something else then caught her attention.

Ren and Makoto pulled away from each other, each other’s hands within their own as they looked at each other in glee. It was then that Ren decided that although they had not kissed much throughout their relationship, now would be the best opportunity to show how he really felt. He leaned in and parted his lips. Makoto saw what he was doing and did the same in a heartbeat as they passionately kissed. Their mouths intertwined softly as they smooched, their lips smacking near silently as they went in and out of their kisses. Makoto’s arms now went up towards Ren’s hair as she ran her hands through it, feeling the plush curls as she pulled his face closer. His hands firmly clutched her hips and brought her body closer. Their faces became extremely bright as they both shared the same intense blush. They went back in for more as they kissed in the sunset.

Yusuke just simply muttered, “ Oh my.” Before returning his gaze back to his book, worrying as if his gaze were to trouble them. Futaba reacted differently as she paid close attention to the high level of affection. Her face visibly glowed hot before remembering not to stare. “Whoa…”

After parting their lips away from each other, they stood side by side and held each other’s hand tightly before walking away. “We can...ummm...continue this at my place, Makoto.” They both blushed a fierce crimson. “I would love that~”

Yusuke and Futaba found themselves leaving as well, removing their headwear. “I believe I must atone for this situation. If they were to recognize this work, I would surely have to answer some questions.” Yusuke chuckled. 

“I think I gotta do the same, I video clipped the whole thing…” She confessed.

“My! Why would you video record it?”

“It was too good not to pass up! Plus, they’re gonna love this on their wedding day!” She flashed a cheeky grin.

“I see. Perhaps they will forgive me as well.”

A few days later, Ren received a note from Yusuke, thanking him for all his help in accomplishing his goals. With it came a gift. A medium sized painting that he admired with his love by his side, holding each other close as they saved that memory forever. It was truly a piece that could shake the art world.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated at the beginning, this was my first official piece so I’m relying on you, the community to tell me what could be done better. Otherwise, have a nice day!


End file.
